Survivable?
by Fairytales-are-better
Summary: If you told Katniss when She was 16 that by 30 she would be Married, Famous and have a Child she would have luaghed in your face.But she is Married.She is Famous.And she does have a Child. With the Capitol still wanting revenge Will this family Surive?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

I sit motionless in the empty forest waiting for I don't know what but after a while I spot a rabbit nibbling on a bush nearby my arrow caught it in the eye before it had even knew what happened. I decided to head home with my kill even though I didn't plan on hunting anything, District 12 was silent as I crept back to my expensive house in the Victors Village. Today was reaping day and everyone has the chance to sleep in. My Mother Katniss was already in the kitchen a slight smile on her lips, she knew I had been in the woods she saw the dead rabbit and chuckled I had inherited her natural gift with the bow and arrow. I sat down and she attempted to hide the fear in her eyes but I could see it plain as day. My mother and father had both been in the hunger games; they fell in love and became the famous victors of district 12. Although she couldn't have been accountable for her actions because she did it out of love (although she didn't know she was in love at the time) she undetermined the Capitol's control by taking out those handful of posin berries.

Although her and my father Peeta got to live happily ever after the Capitol still holds a grudge against her and she is afraid they will take it out on me her only son 14 years old. I find this unlikely since i have been safe for the last 2 years of the reaping if the capitol wanted me in the games they would have done it when I was 12 wouldn't they?

I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head and smiled "I know we don't need the rabbit meat but I was thinking about taking it over to Jacks place they always need food. Jack was my best friend we had known each other since birth. More pain shot through my mother's eyes and I regretted mentioning Jacks family.

Jacks father Gale was mum's best friend since she was little him and my dad had sort of a rivalry when they both fell in love with my mother. He died 6 years ago mum didn't talk about it much her other friend Madge Gales husband is depressed she makes a small living from washing the merchants clothes but it's not nearly enough to support her 4 kids, Jack is the same age as me and we hunt together just like my mum and Gale used to. Jack has two twin sisters aged 11 and a little brother whose only 5.

I'm about to apologize when my dad comes in he has deep circles under his blue eyes; you can tell he didn't get much sleep. I got mum's grey eyes the ones dad thinks are the most beautiful in the world. That that makes mum blush all the time though she usually isn't the kind of girl to blush. I got dad's hair though messy blonde that's impossible to brush. Mum pours us both herbal tea and goes back in to her and dads room shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Who brought up Gale?" he asks sadly his eyes trailing after her.

"I didn't" I explained "I was only suggesting taking the rabbit I shot this morning over to jacks I didn't mean"-

"It's alright" my dad said softy his voice was sad though and I burned with regret.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER... SADLY I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES :(**

**sorry for any spelling mistakes :) im just a hopless speller! please review.**

This was it. We were in the square mum and dad had to separate from me. Mum gave me lots of hugs and never really let go of me the whole way there. Dad just looks at me as if he can keep me safe from danger with just that stare or that if he looks away I'll disappear. They were forced to let go though when it was time for reaping to begin. Being Victors mum and dad were supposed to be mentors but somehow they got out of it I don't know how the subject never really came up at home.

I haven't really been paying attention while standing by Jacks side in the boys section that has been roped off but already Lucinda Brightson the new escort after Effie trinket got moved up to another district is drawing a girl tribute. I concentrate on her silly green wig as the name is drawn out.

"Daisy Hazmore" she read out. I let out a breath. I had seen this girl many times but hadn't talked to her personally she was very short shorter than me even though she is 3 years older. Daisy appears very calm but I can see her tremble from here. There is a short round of forced applause as Lucinda grabbed the paper with the boys name on it. Please don't be me I think over and over even though I know it just possibly can't be because that would be too much of a coincidence .

"Caden Malark" my mind froze in surprise and fear, no I think it can't be me there must me some kind of mistake.

"Caden?" She called again. It was me I think, no mistake. I take a couple of steps forward the stage seemed to swell in size before me. I heard screaming and realized my mother was trying desperately to reach me trying to get through the peace keapers that were in her way. I caught the look on my father's face and it was so painful it made me want to run into his arms we're I knew I would be safe.

I took my place next to Daisy while my mother was screeching at a considerably older Haymitch who was drunk and staring at me dumbstruck.

"Keep him alive Haymitch, I don't care what you have to do just keep him alive, if you come back without him I swear I will"- My mum broke down into sobs and it was all I could do to stay on this stage and not run to her and comfort her

*******************

I was led into the Justus building where I took several deep breaths I could hear my mother on the other side practically trying to break down the door to get to me. Once she was in she ran into my arms holding me there for the whole time, her body was shaking. I breathed in her smell thinking it might be the last time I ever saw her. Just before the peace keeper came she pressed something into my hand and whispered into my ear

"I'm sorry" Her voice burned with pain regret and anger. Anger at what, Me, The capitol, herself? I whispered back that I loved her and it would be alright before they ripped us apart forever.

The next person through the doors was my dad, I don't know why they didn't come together but it didn't matter he was here now.

"Dad" I breathed my voice shook, but I was determined to keep in together. He hugged me fiercely for I moment whispering reassurances then let me go and his eyes went dead he handed me some homemade cookies they were still warm. Without another word he left it might have been my imagination but I think I heard him curse under his breath.

********************REVIEW********************* :D :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

**hehehe next chap up. I again apologize for any spelling mistakes :)**

**I dont own THG! (insert sobbing here) anyways R&R :D**

Ch 3

KATNISS P.O.V

Images of my world shattering, watching my only child walk up on stage still played behind my lids It was all my fault how could I have even thought of bringing a child into this world I felt pure hatred for myself it was familiar emotion that I had felt often after I found out I was pregnant but it was never this strong it brought me to my knees. I felt Peeta's warm strong arms wrap around me and hold me to his chest. I breathed in his intoxicating sent and clutched his shirt desperate to find a way out of this nightmare. A peacekeeper nearby sneered at us as he walked by an I glared at him through my tears stronger than the hatred for myself was the hatred I felt for the capitol. I decided I needed to speak to Haymitch.

Pulling Peeta with me I determinedly searched until I found him. He was sculling alcohol from the bottle. I lashed out at the glass and it smashed to the ground.

He instantly swung around but then he saw me standing there and dropped his defensive stance. "Hey sweetheart come to send me more unfinished death threats" he slurred I was about to attack him but Peeta stopped me.

"Don't mess with her Haymitch her emotions aren't very stable at the moment" Peeta warned and there was an obvious threat in his voice but Haymitch ignored it.

" I can't guarantee his safety the Capitol still has a grudge against you Katniss they probably had this plan thought out for years not only are they punishing you for "defying" them they also guarantee a tremendous hit with the games this year, apparently they have been a bit dull for the past 11 years since you and Peeta left.

I hissed fresh tears springing from my eyes.

"Haymitch" my voice was broken instead of fierce like I wanted it to sound. He didn't look me completely in the eye. "Keep him alive" I said walking away before I had another emotional breakdown, another part of me wondered if Haymitch was too drunk to even remember this conversation. I wiped away my tears as I walked home I curled up on the couch and stared into space.

After a while I heard a knock on the door I assumed it was Peeta, he hadn't followed me I think he knew I needed to be alone I slowly got up to answer the door and my breathing stopped that had been the furthest thing from my mind.

CADEN P.O.V!

I was on the train, me and Daisy started at each other from across the table, she was looking at me with awe and a hints of hopelessness and annoyance as if she couldn't have a hope of winning against me but didn't she know? Didn't she know that as soon as I stepped foot on the arena I'd most likely be dead, dead because of who my mother and father were, because of what they had done. I didn't hate my parents for having me they were good people who didn't deserve the fate they had been dealt. I knew mum truly hated herself for It but I couldn't do the same.

I knew from mum and dad's experience and from 14 years of watching the games that if I ate to much of this rich food I would be sick so I didn't eat that often. I saw Daisy wolfing down her food. She had the classical seam look short dark hair and grey eyes I couldn't get over her height she was tiny I towered over her even though I was 14 and she was 17.

Lucinda looked at Daisy with a disgusted look and this angers me I glare at her and proceed to eat the rest of my meal without a knife and fork wiping my fingers clean on the table afterwards. I catch A glimpse of Haymitch grinning at me from across the table with an amused but sad expression and I can't imagine what this could remind his of...unless.... No! It couldn't be about my mum and dad even if it was I couldn't bring myself to think of them.

****

I couldn't sleep that night I tossed and turned and woke up very sleep deprived the next morning.

I bumped into Daisy on the way to breakfast I could see she had been crying her eyes were red and puffy.

"So what can you do" Haymitch asked Daisy as we slowly ate breakfast that morning she looked up apprehensively .

"I um", she glanced at me "I'm alright with hand to hand combat" she said nervously I was surprised but I tried not to let it show on my face she looked so tiny who could be a match for anyone in wrestling?

Haymitch nodded thoughtfully "Caden?" he said, "I already figured you would be good with a bow and arrow you slip into the woods far too often for you not to be anything else?" Daisy shot me a look but I didn't get to see what kind.

"I'm good at camouflage" I mumbled unsure, his eyes twinkled "you really are your parent's kid aren't you?" he chucked taking a swig of his drink. I wrinkled my nose and swallowed the lump in my throat. My mum and dad had Haymitch over for dinner a couple of times but I usually went over to Jacks when he visited, Haymitch got on my nerves.

"HAYMITCH" a voice said viciously "you promised" the voice was like heaven it was very familiar I must be hallucinating.

"When did I ever promise to stop drinking at breakfast" Haymitch said dryly he obviously wasn't surprised to see my mother stalking forwards my father slightly behind her. I ran towards them as fast as my feet would carry me but mum quickly sidestepped me and ruffled my hair. "Hey there" she said he voice devoid of emotion; the lump was back in my throat. "I believe its harder keep tributes alive when you can't even speak without slurring" she snarled glaring at Haymitch.

"Katniss" Peeta said lowly giving her a meaningful look. She cleared her expression with some difficultly.

"I'm going back to bed" she mumbled her voice was so detached it scared me more than actually being in the games. My world was spinning out of control so fast that I felt my knees shake dad caught me before I hit the ground his face inches from mine. Only now that I was this close to his face did I see a bruise forming on the left side of his cheek invisible from a distance most likely concealed with makeup.

"Dad?" I whispered in alarm touching his face lightly. He winced and set me on my feet. I looked into his blue eyes and he seemed to be trying to tell me something without actually speaking it out loud. Haymitch cleared his throat and shook hands with my Dad I caught Daisy staring at me again and I realized she was Jealous. Oh if only she knew how lucky she was not to be the child of the two most resented Victors in history, at least to the Capitol.

***************************

Authors note:

Thanks for reading love you, please review it makes me feel like less of an idiot, haha.

Jess xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****Sorry its been AGES since I updated but I've been so busy :( and I should start to update more when the hoidays start, One and a half more weeks :) :) :) yay! .. um yeah I'll shut up now sorry again for the spelling and grammar I do try. :) **

Time passed so quickly it scared me to death. I concentrated on eating and not thinking most of the time. Mum and dad grew more distant and Daisy was distraught she only came out f her room for Dinner. I tried talking to her once but whenever I entered her room she seemed to be sleeping.

Haymitch and Lucinda were the same though I guess with years of experience dealing with the games nothing bothers you anymore or if it does you learn to hide it very well.

The one thing I was actually looking forward to was seeing Cinna and Portia again. I hadn't seen them in ages I missed Cinna and my inside jokes or the way Portia smiled it made you feel like you belonged. They were such bubbly people very much at odds with the current situation.

I smiled on my way to the bathroom not paying and as a result ran into Mum her tear streaked face made my stomach twist. If _my_ mum was crying then something was seriously wrong the only time she cried that I can remember was on my first reaping day and the day my dad twisted an ankle in town, I don't know how he did it though, she seemed pretty scared and every time there was a knock on the door she nearly passed out.

I was younger then but I had learnt not to ask many questions when they acted like that, like they are acting now. I watched her disappear down the hall and it only took a split second thought for me to decide follow her. I kept my tread as light as possible and stayed as far back as I could allow without her dropping from sight. I should have known not to try and follow my mum though because when we reached the end of the hall before she opened the door she said,

"Caden I know your there go to dinner I'll be there in a few I just need to get something" I grumbled and stepped out of my hiding place she grinned at me but then her expression became worried and she eyes me disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around like that" she whispered

"why" I replied pretending to be innocent "It was only a game" I was hoping she would slip up and her face would betray a hint of emotion telling me that something was wrong I mean more wrong than it already is. That I shouldn't be sneaking around because if the Capitol found me sneaking around we could get into a lot of trouble.

I waited for something along those lines to happen but all that happened was that my mother's eyes flashed and she said

"This is no time to be playing games now go"

I backed off my brow creasing I was sure the Capitol had something to do with my parents behaviour my head pounded I shook off the thoughts. I was raised to second guess the Capitols every intention but I couldn't think about anything else or my head might explode and anyway I had to rest up because tomorrow me and Daisy would have to go down to the training centre.

Peeta's point of view,

I watched my wife close the door behind her, her eyes were red and puffy. I crossed the room quickly and wrapped my arms around her.

"Katniss it will be ok I swear it will"

"He knows something's wrong he tried to follow me here" she whispered tightening her grip and speaking into my chest. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat.

"He will make it" I say fiercely

"How can you know that, he will be lucky if he survives the first day"

"Katniss don't think like that"

She pulled back and looked at my face

"Peeta I'm scared" I kissed her and she seemed to relax she brought he hands up and braided them in my hair. I tried not to wince as her hand ran over the bump on my head but she jerked back.

"I'm sorry Peeta I should have been there" Katniss said close to tears again.

"It wouldn't have helped; you probably would have ended up hurting yourself".

She shook her beautiful head and sighed

"I hate this" she mumbled and I kissed her forehead

"Come on" I said clearing my throat "we don't want to be late for dinner"

"Where's Haymitch wasn't he supposed to be here as well so we could talk about this together?"

"I have no Idea he is probably just passed out in his room" I smiled and she returned it half heartedly

"Now come on" I say tugging her arm

She let me lead her out of the room but I could tell she was still worried. We walked down the hall and just as we were about to enter the dining room I heard a deafening smash.

Katniss pulled the door open quickly to see what had happened I could feel her tense so I took a deep breath and peeked around the door, my eyes widened.

* * *

_Authors note;_

_There you go, PLEASE review I don't know if I'm making the chapters to short or if everything makes sense, I need advice people, HELP!_

_thanks for reading,_

_Jess xx_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ANOTHER CHAP UP :)**

**Yeah so I would just like to say the usual, I dont own The Hunger Games, Sorry for my hopless spelling and grammer annd REVIEW :) hehe enjoy............**

**x**

* * *

C.P.O.V

I was a little ashamed to say I was sulking just a tiny bit. I was a few weeks away from being thrown into a place where I would most likely die some painful death and none of this would matter anyway but I still sulked. I was annoyed that mum and dad wouldn't trust me with the secret it made me edgy and anxious. I don't think I had room for anymore emotions in my head what with the oncoming slaughter and all; I was like mum that way.

SMASH!

I looked up dazed blinking a few times and bringing myself back to the present. An Avox had slipped and food flew everywhere bits of noodles landed in my hair and hot sauce splashed all over my lap it was burning me. I leaped out of my chair giving a yelp of surprise I hadn't noticed my parents rush in I was still to busy trying to brush off the burning liquid. My mother yanked me out of the way pulling me to the side.

"Caden are you alright"

"Mum its just food I'll be fine" I attempted to look annoyed but her touch sent a rush of memories through my mind. I pulled back I needed to distance myself from all this or it will become to painful. Already my throat was thick just because it was the first time mum had really spoken to me. Had shown that she still cared on some level, I know she does care but with all the stress that was going on her warm touch almost sent me over the edge.

How am I going to manage the games if I can't even handle this? It was just hot sauce for crying out loud. I stomped to my room trying to pull it off with dignity but I don't think I succeeded.

I walked to my room deciding to try and get some sleep but I ran into Haymitch on the way.

"Haymitch?"

"Peeta?"

"It's Caden"

"Oh" He rubbed his eyes "What time is it?"

"7:30 I think" I replied confused

"Dammit"

"What?"

"It's nothing"

I stood there awkwardly for I moment.

"Did I miss dinner?"

"No" I tried ending the conversation which in my opinion couldn't be more awkward Haymitch probably didn't notice though. I edged around him but he caught my arm.

"Have you been talking to Daisy boy?"

"Daisy um no" I said feeling a little guilty I, didn't even know anything about her. I probably shouldn't be feeling this guiltily since I might be forced to kill her soon but I couldn't help it. Haymitch nodded his face unreadable I could tell he was deep in thought.

He walked off abruptly leaving me in the middle of the hallway wet and sticky with noodles in my hair. I shook my head and entered my room. I will never understand Haymitch.

HAYMITCH POINT OF VIEW

Dammit I missed the meeting, again. Maybe I should start sobering up I usually tried to start doing that around this time of the year but with Peeta and Katniss around it was hard to find a reason to. I promised myself I would talk to them before I crashed again maybe after dinner?

I walked into the dining hall to find a whole lot of avox's cleaning up some mess that was obviously made before I got here. I sat down and looked pointedly at Katniss and Peeta who were whispering to each other and I could tell it wasn't the mushy stuff; they were talking about the games this year. I gritted my teeth how many times had I told them not to do that at dinner. Peeta caught my annoyed gaze and I threw a quick look at Daisy who was trying to edge her chair closer in effort to hear their conversation. She was a really bad actor; it was going to be difficult to coach her for the interview. Peeta caught on quickly and motioned for katniss to shut up, she looked pretty pale I don't think she is made for mentoring kids this is going to be an ordeal for her. Not that it isn't an ordeal for me but she will just start blaming herself all the time. I'll have to get Peeta to help her with the self esteem thing.

Dinner finished in a haze and I waited until Daisy left the room before I cornered them.

"What do you think you are doing?" I hissed, Katniss looked ill and Peeta put an arm protectively around her not that she needed his protection I rolled my eyes.

"Lay off haymitch" Peeta snapped I growled he didn't have a clue what he was doing did he not know that almost every single room here was bugged?

"Don't tell me what to do I've had years and years more experience mentoring than you have, do you even realise how close that girl came to over hearing you"

"You may have more experience dealing with the games Haymitch but do you have any Idea what it's like to be a parent I would rather go through the games a hundred times than see my only son walk to his death"

I was silent I had mentored thousands of kids and watched them all die but I had never had any real emotional attachment to one of them before. Peeta's comment aggravated me but I had no Idea why. I decided it was because he was right I didn't have any clue how it felt to go watch your child die.

"Meet me on the roof tonight" I said before stomping off not bothering to see if they agreed.

* * *

**DONEE :)**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT, R&R.**

**Jess x**


	6. Chapter 6

K.P.O.V

This was harder than anything I have done in my entire life, Harder than watching my father die, Harder than Entering the Games Harder than watching Rue die, Harder than watching Gale die Harder than Seeing the peacekeepers threatening Peeta's life. This was harder than all of that put together.

Did it have to be Caden?

Did it have to be life or death?

Did the difference between the two have to rest on my shoulders?

I was waiting on the freezing roof for bloody Haymitch to hurry the hell up. I was NOT in the mood for his lectures. I shivered in Peeta's arms glaring at the sky. I don't know where it came from if he either felt my tension or needed a distraction himself or if I was over thinking it but I suddenly felt Peeta's lips on mine.

My freezing skin was suddenly overheated and I let out a small moan feeling light headed. I would never get used to Peeta's kissing and I never wanted to. I ran my fingers though his hair feeling my tense shoulders relax slightly. He started kissing my jaw and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Should I come back later?" Someone said in an attempt at humour.

I gasped jumped off Peeta and took several steps back stumbling and blushing. He grabbed my hand steadying me and stopping me from retreating any further.

"Wow Katniss blushing AND stumbling Peeta must be pretty skilled for that to happen" Haymitch said suggestively, nudging me. He smelt terrible defiantly time to get him off the booze.

"Are you sure you're sober enough to have this conversation haymitch?" Peeta said clearly annoyed. I sighed and sat down on the ledge so did Peeta, Haymitch stood.

"We have to get Daisy and Caden talking" Haymitch said steadily, the fact that he didn't slur showed me how serious he was, my eyes widened.

"Why" I growled

"We have to play the audience right katniss, and Caden is the son of Peeta and Katniss the famous star crossed lovers from district 12, Daisy may not realise it but she is beautiful dark skin shoulder length black hair. She appears delicate but I have a feeling she can hold her own fairly well. Its almost expected that they get together"

"NO" I yell standing up "There is no way in HELL I'm letting that happen"

"Do you _want_ your son to survive?" haymitch challenged me

"Of course I do you idiot but this is gonna kill him, you can't just play with Caden's emotions he is way to noble and "self sacrificing" if he so much as makes friends with the girl he'll give himself up in an instant. If he has feeling for her god he is better off dead, if he had feelings for the girl he would do anything, ANYTHING to make sure she lived, he is too much like his bloody father, then if by some magical coincidence they both make it out alive and she did to Caden what I did to Peeta in the first place do you think I want to see my own son shattered that way? See him wishing he had died in the arena? And feel worse because I'm the one who manipulated him into feeling that way" I took a deep breath Preparing to continue with my rant but Haymitch cut me off.

"Those are the cons most of which seem pretty unlikely to me but do you think your son would last one minute if we don't play the crowd; if we get enough fans the Capitol will look real unpopular for killing him off. You see with President Snow his people are either a great advantage or a great disadvantage. It helps to have numbers on your side but if those numbers begin to question authority then you had better watch out, Snow knows this better than I do you should know that to given the stunt with the berries that caused all this"

My mouth was set in an unhappy frown I didn't like this at all but when Haymitch had put it like that did I have a choice? I don't know. There was too much Peea in him for this to be a good choice then again he really needs an edge if he is to survive in the Games because in Snow's eyes submitting Caden to this is revenge. I still didn't like it but Haymitch is clever and he has a valid point, I looked up at Peeta and his face mirrored mine.

Haymitch was getting sick of all the indecision and he was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Peeta" I whispered squeezing his hand, he looked down and nodded

"Haymitch is right" He whispered "Caden isn't going to survive unless we give Snow a reason to hesitate" He breathed out harshly "I still don't like this" he said turning back to Haymitch. My heart throbbed and I gave in, turning to look at Haymitch.

"Fine but if this backfires you're going to be the first person on my hit list Haymitch" I growled and Peeta wrapped his arms around my waist like he always did when started to lose my temper.

Haymitch nodded relief showing on his face, clearly glad we had accepted his plan

"They are going down to the training centre tomorrow and Cinna will be arriving while they are down there so we will need to go over this with him"

We both nodded and though I tried not to show it there were tiny spurts of hope sparking in my chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter, this one was hard to write, Its really late and Im going to bed but I didnt want to unless I finished this chapter. **

**I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES blah bllah blah.**

* * *

D.P.O.V

I woke up groggily and dragged myself out of bed blinking a few times to get a clear head before I froze and my legs buckled, Today was the day we went down to the training centre. I was tempted to crawl back into bed and hide but instead I headed to the shower swallowing my nerves. The thing was is it wasn't heading down to the training centre and facing everyone I'm going to kill, or attempt might be a better word but facing the son of Peeta gosh that sounds pathetic. I kind of had a crush on Peeta when I was younger Kind of, well a lot embarrassing I had always seen him on T.V or in the street but that was before I noticed his son.

Caden was almost a spitting Image of his father, except younger and better looking of course, was there something wrong with me? My sister and I had giggled about it she is a year younger than me. I sighed as this train of thought made breathing difficult. I couldn't think about my family OR the boy I was going to try and save in the arena. I stepped out of the shower shuddering, because if it wasn't for Caden's family mine would be dead.

C.P.O.V

I walked down the hall and knocked once on Mum and Dad's door, no answer. I opened it a fraction then closed it again quickly cussing and ducking away from the room, god parents are embarrassing. I was suddenly angry more than angry furious. How dare they, my life was on the line and all they could focus on were each other's lips. Did they even care about me? I felt tears in my eyes and I gritted my teeth flying for the bathroom. One of the many things I hated about tears was that it blurred my sight. I ran right into something, Hard! I skidded to a stop and looked at the person I had knocked to the floor.

D. P. O. V

I looked carefully down the hall before heading to breakfast. I might be trying to save Caden's life not that he needed my help, not that he needed me at all but I was way to chicken to actually talk to him sometimes I couldn't even look at him, Stupid, stupid, stupid I told myself. You CANNOT have a crush on the son of Katniss and Peeta Mellark, and that's what I kept telling myself Caden was Just a stupid school girl crush; boy was I wrong.

I was successful in not running into the Mellark family for awhile that was until I got knocked to the floor by one, the one I was most hoping to avoid. It knocked the breath out of me and I looked up dazed. When I met his gaze I was speechless, He was red from embarrassment I think, he had bags under his eyes and he was fighting tears. I struggled up but he also seemed to be in a state of shock, I looked down waiting for him to speak because he was just standing there. The one and only Caden Mellark was _crying_ I didn't have a clue how to respond to this bewildering beautiful boy I could only stare.

H.P.O.V

Where was everyone? Today was a very important day and no one could even be bothered to show up. You wouldn't believe my shock when _I_was the first one at the breakfast table. Grumbling about nothing I went to see where everyone else was. I could kind of guess what katniss and Peeta were up to because the only reason they are ever late for anything is if they are "busy", stupid Melark the kid is to charming when he wants to be.

I ran into Lucinda Just getting out of her room, don't shoot me for saying this but I think Effie was a way better escort, at least she got us to things on time. God I never thought I would think that about Effie of all people.

I barley glanced at Lucinda as I headed around the halls randomly hoping to find someone. I stopped when I saw Caden, kid was a mess red eyes bed hair, deep down in my heart I felt sympathy for the boy but it was overshadowed by annoyance. He is actually meeting the other tributes today and what are they going to see? Well in their eyes they will see a snivelling weak boy who has been raised spoilt and soft. That won't help him get allies and this kid needs allies. This was my first reaction but then I took a closer look at who he was with and my eyes lit up.

The way Daisy looked at him like he was a god or something; the kid didn't even realize how famous he was. Maybe the kid did have hope; we were going to have to work on his acting skills though. Bloody hell it's going to be his mother all over again. I don't think Daisy will have to act she'd be pretty convincing all on her own. Could we really get away with the same act twice? I peered at the two once again and I believe we could, if we play it right.

P.P.O.V

I woke up fairly early gasping for breath, stupid nightmares. I rolled over to find katniss still sleeping and smiled temporarily forgetting my overwhelming panic for Caden's safety. Katniss didn't scowl in her sleep, improved her looks a lot which was hard because she was already so close to perfect.

I got up showered and got dressed then sighed I didn't want to face Caden after last night, or Daisy, or Haymitch I didn't really want to see Lucinda either but that was mostly due to the fact that she had a very nasal voice and she kept biting her nails and staring at me. This also pissed Katniss off but she was very cute when she was jealous. I sighed again and stopped procrastinating, time to wake Katniss up. I just had an Idea, a way to keep that scowl off her face just that much longer.

I leant down slowly and pressed my lips firmly against hers I felt her stir and picked her up deepening the kiss, just like we used to do when we were kids. I felt her wake up more and wrap he legs around my waist, her hands braided in my hair and I found myself unexpectedly caught in the middle of a heavy make out session. She started kissing down my jaw, both our breathing was harsh; I was still surprised and enthusiastic as she attacked my mouth again. We fell on the bed so she was now on top of me and I broke the kiss.

"Good morning" I say smirking

"I love you" she says fiercely gripping my shoulders

"I love you to" I say brushing hair away from her face concerned, her eyes were wild.

She closes her eyes and sighs and I kiss her on the check.

K.P.O.V

NO! I run but I'm not fast enough.

"MUM"

"CADEN" I move more quickly through the forest but he isn't anywhere to be seen, all I can hear are his tortured cries burning my ears. I felt like I was running but I wasn't moving. Suddenly I fly away from the scene and land in an unfamiliar room with complicated gadgets and cameras. I shake my head confused until I see a huge screen filming the scene I was just in. This time I could see Caden though, and I could also see that it was too late to save him.

I screamed and ran to the screen my eyes frozen, he was defenceless and surrounded by wolves BIG wolves he wasn't strong enough to fight them off. Tears were streaming down my face and I spun around looking for Peeta, as soon as I thought of him I found him sprawled out on the floor obviously drunk. I ran to him.

"Peeta"

No response

"Peeta please Caden is dying I need your help"

Still nothing

"Please Peeta I need you"

He didn't move

"PEETA" my voice is hysterical

I hear the worst scream yet and my head whips around to face the screen the wolves are gone but Caden isn't moving blood is everywhere. Blood drains from my face and I hear a cannon blast in the distance, I scream.

I feel warm lips on my own even though I am still on the edge of sleep; I stir and open my eyes.

Its Peeta he is here he is moving he is alive and safe. He deepens the kiss and I am overwhelmed with fierce relief, love and a little bit of fear that this is another dream and I am going to wake up to nothing. I wrap my legs around him and grab his hair hoping to keep him prisoner here forever. I kissed down his jaw and back up again till I found his mouth and fiercely kissed him again. He is surprised I can tell that much clearly he isn't expecting the force of my reaction. We start to fall and he breaks the kiss my bottom lip trembles I was still trying to recover from my horrific nightmare and my emotions were running wild.

"Good morning" he smirks

"I love you" I say fiercely my hair was sweaty and falling into my eyes, that was good because they were starting to sting with bloody tears.

He brushed the hair away from my face concerned.

"I love you too" he murmurs gently and I feel my breathing slow I lay my head on his chest sighing he kisses me on the cheek.

My family was safe and healthy but how long will that last? How long until my world in blown apart forever?

* * *

**REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND A DAAY :)**

**X**


End file.
